


A silent nightmare

by RadioactiveRicecake



Series: 30 day AU challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dystopia, Monologue, One-Shot, Sadstuck I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRicecake/pseuds/RadioactiveRicecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a very, very distant future, an overdramatic Aradia confides herself to her dead lover.</p>
<p>Day 2!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A silent nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> (yes there was a very very long pause between day 1 and day 2 I know)  
> (I had a very severe case of lack of motivation)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one... It's extremely dramatic, but I didn't really want to be spending too much time on it. Sooo yeah.  
> Constructive criticism is really, really appreciated! Thaaaanks!!

Sollux. Sollux, who am I?

My mind is swirling slowly into a new level of obscurity. The blur surrounding me is thickening at an alarming speed.

Will my body be beyond repair if I jump, right at this moment? I hope it will explode in millions of pieces, iron and flesh covering the dark, dark square. I hope a wind will rise, strong and powerful. I hope it will take me out of here.

Sollux, am I delirious? The wind did not rise in our black city for centuries. Was I alive before it went extinct? Before all that was left was a dull, heavy, immovable heat that weighed on the population’s soul? I do not recall. There are so many things that I do not recall. Immortality comes to the price of memories. I barely remember you. Your face disappeared long ago. I close my eyes shut and I try to find it, I meddle in the confusion that has become my spirit.

Nothing. Just a name, hanging from my lips.

When did I begin to die? When did Equius implanted the very first robotic limb into my lively body? I don’t know what is flesh and what is metal anymore. Nothing seems real enough. Everything slowly fades away, withdrawing from my grasp, as I watch reality back away without the hint of an emotion.

Emotions. A romantic invention that disappeared in the last millennia. I can’t even feel pain. Boredom is devouring me slowly, a layer of mouldy eating my consciousness, a little more every time  my beloved husband adds a few wires into me.

The people, tomorrow. Crossing the square. Frowning at those little pieces lying around. Nobody will care to wash away the drops of blood. Nobody will stop. Nobody cares. Everyone looks straight ahead. Empty. Empty.

Life disappears when everything becomes mechanic. This tastes oddly like death.

We are perfect beings. The ultimate combination between science and humans. And slowly, everything became fake. Our blood, our muscles, our bones, our hearts, our brains. Everything needed to be better, and better, and better.

We won over the food chain as soon as we locked our natural enemies in zoos – lions, bears, wolves and all those animals that scared our ancestors to death. But there was still the infinitely small that needed to be conquered.

Sollux, you should know. Robots don’t get sick, do they?

No. They don’t. So why do I feel so tired.

We won the game. Nothing can beat us, for with our robotic limbs we have become the cleverest, the strongest, the fastest. We won at everything.

Even at death.

And we lost our souls in the process.

Sollux, dear Sollux, somebody needs to stop this.

Our city, which goes on for eternity, must break under its own weight. I would rip it to shreds and set fire to its inside. Let the flames devour me and all our friends. I want to die with the heat burning every part of me.

But I have lost the strength. My mind cannot accomplish such endeavour.

Which is why I have come here to apologise.

You were right.

You were so, so right. And I did not listen to you. This irrefutable hope that I held when my conscience was still completely mine. I had hope in the people, in the future. But you knew. And you were alone, with this gigantic fear and this unbearable knowledge that everything was falling apart.

I had to watch you end yourself.

And now here I am, tired and drained, a few centuries later. Or is it a few millennia? I don’t know. I don’t care.

The game is over. We have lost while we were seeking the ultimate prize.

You probably didn’t wait for me. I don’t care. I am not doing this for you.

This… everything… it’s not enough.

_It’s not enough._


End file.
